stauferlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heilig-Kreuz-Münster (Schwäbisch Gmünd)
thumb|Langhaus von Südwest (ab 1330) Das Heilig-Kreuz-Münster (offiziell: Münster zum Heiligen Kreuz, von 1761 bis 1803 Stifts- und Kollegiatkirche zu Unserer Lieben Frau; umgangssprachlich Gmünder Münster genannt) in Schwäbisch Gmünd ist ein ab 1330 als Gemeindekirche errichteter gotischer Kirchenbau anstelle eines etwa 200 Jahre älteren Vorgängerbaus. Das Münster ist kunsthistorisch bedeutend als Ausgangswerk der Baumeisterfamilie Parler und – gemeinsam mit der Bürgerspitalkirche in Salzburg – als erste große Hallenkirche Süddeutschlands. Es ist einer der ersten Vertreter der Süddeutschen Sondergotik. Das Patrozinium wechselte von Beginn an zwischen Unserer Lieben Frau und Heilig Kreuz. 1926 wurde durch Bischof Paul Wilhelm von Keppler das Münster offiziell zum Heilig-Kreuz-Münster erhoben, nach dem es, wie für Süddeutschland üblich, schon seit seinem Bau diesen Titel wegen seiner Größe trug. Damit war auch das Patrozinium festgelegt. Heute ist das Münster Gemeindekirche der katholischen Heilig-Kreuz-Münstergemeinde und ihrer Belegenheitsgemeinde, der italienischen Gemeinde San Giovanni Bosco sowie Hauptkirche der Seelsorgeeinheit Schwäbisch Gmünd-Mitte. thumb|upright|Ansicht des Münsters von Osten Maße Die Höhe des Münsters mit Dachreiter beträgt 51 Meter, wobei die Höhe bis zum Dach 22 m, des Daches 19 m und des Dachreiters 12 m beträgt. Die Länge des Münsters ist 78 m, wobei davon 45 m Kirchenschiff und 33 m Chor ist. Die Breite des Schiffes ist 24 m, die des Chores 28 m. Baugeschichte miniatur|Grundstein des Chores am Chornordportal * um 1330–1341: Langhaus * 1351–1410: Chor * 1491–1504: Einwölbung des Chors * 1497: Einsturz der romanischen Chorflankentürmen des Vorgängerbaus, die nicht ersetzt werden. * 1504–1521: Einwölbung des Langhauses * 1552: Renaissance-Empore im Langhaus-Westjoch * 1769: Barocker Dachreiter Das Münster ist nicht der erste Kirchenbau an dieser Stelle. Das Münster wurde um eine, mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit dreischiffige, romanische Basilika, vermutlich in Größe und Anordnung der Gmünder Johanniskirche entsprechend, gebaut. Diese wurde dort nach Schätzungen des Landesdenkmalamtes im dritten Viertel des 12. Jahrhunderts unserer Zeitrechnung errichtet. Die Türme, die für das Münster bis zu ihrem Einsturz übernommen wurden, wurden aber erst zu Beginn des 13. Jahrhunderts um 1210 errichtet. 1330 war der Baubeginn des Langhauses, unter einem unbekannten Baumeister, der aber schon an vielen Bauwerken, wie zum Beispiel am Straßburger Münster oder am Münster in Salem mitgewirkt haben musste. Fertiggestellt war das Langhaus 1341, was Holzproben des Dachgebälks belegen. Baubeginn des Chores war erst 10 Jahre später 1351, was der Grundstein am Nordchorportal belegt, seine Fertigstellung wird auf 1381 datiert, was ebenfalls auf Holzproben aus dem Dachgebälk basiert. An diesem Bauabschnitt war vor allem die Baumeisterfamilie Parler beteiligt. Wann genau sie nach Schwäbisch Gmünd kamen kann heute nicht mehr festgestellt werden, doch muss dies kurz nach Baubeginn gewesen sein, Vermutlich zwischen 1331 und 1333, denn ab dem zweiten Joch ist die Bauweise Heinrich Parlers zu erkennen. Nach dem Tod Heinrich Parlers vor 1372 übernimmt Johann Parler den Bau. Der Zeitraum zwischen 1381 und dem Jahr der Weihe 1410 wurde höchstwahrscheinlich nur noch für den Innenausbau genutzt, das Gebäude an sich bestand schon. miniatur|hochkant|Blick in den Chor Noch hatte das Münster eine Holzdecke. Über 80 Jahre nach der Weihe 1491 wird mit der Einwölbung der Kirche begonnen, wofür die Baumeister Hans von Urach und Aberlin Jörg nach Schwäbisch Gmünd kamen. Bis zur Katastrophe 1497 war der Chor und Teile des Langhauses schon eingewölbt. 1497 kam es dann zur großen Katastrophe – in der Karfreitagnacht stürzen beide romanischen Türme ein. Verletzt wurde niemand. Die sich zur Anbetung des Heiligen Grabes in der Kirche befundene Gemeinde konnte ohne größere Vorkommnisse befreit werden. Grund für den Einsturz war die Entfernung eines Bogens der die Türme verband und stützte aber auch die Sicht in den Chor versperrte. Die Wiederaufbauarbeiten am Münster kamen eher zögerlich voran. 1508 war die Schreyerkapelle an der Stelle des Nordturmes und 1515 die Sakristei an der Stelle des Südturmes fertiggestellt. 1516 war der Chor fertiggestellt und 1521 waren auch die letzten Einwölbearbeiten abgeschlossen. 1550 wurde Kanzel und Chorgestühl eingebaut. 1552 wurde die steinerne Orgelempore von Hans Mautz eingebaut, 1688 wurde dann mit Einbau des heutigen Orgelprospekts die Holzempore von Johann Michael Maucher fertiggestellt. Von diesem Zeitpunkt ab, gab es im Münster nur noch kleinere bauliche Veränderungen. Die größte stellt 1769 der Neubau des Dachreiters dar. Die Existenz dieses ist zwar vor 1769 nicht beurkundet, doch zeigen Abbildungen wie der Merianstich von 1643 schon einen Dachreiter. Epochale Einordnung Das Heilig-Kreuz-Münster besteht aus mehreren Stilrichtungen. Das Langhaus wurde in der Hochgotik, als einer der ersten Hallenkirchen, gebaut. Der Chor mit dem Kapellenkranz stammt aus der Spätgotik. Die Bauform als Hallenkirche mit Kapellenkranz wird auch als süddeutsche Sondergotik bezeichnet. Das Heilig-Kreuz-Münster ist hiervon einer der ersten Vertreter. Das durch den Einsturz zerstörte Stück wurde in der sogenannten Endgotik errichtet. Bei diesem Baustil wurde in der Epoche der Renaissance im Stil der Gotik gebaut, wobei sich hier unter die gotischen Merkmale auch Merkmale der Renaissance mischen. dies ist im Heilig-Kreuz-Münster besonders gut am Treppentürmchen neben der Sakristei zu erkennen. Die Empore wurde dann im Stil der Renaissance errichtet, der Dachreiter im Stil des Barock. Besonderheiten in der Konstruktion thumb|upright|Spätgotisches Netzgewölbe des Chors (ab 1491) Das Münster ist eine gotische Hallenkirche. Die Außenmauern des Langhauses sind in Massivbauweise gebaut, was zu dieser Zeit eher unüblich war, da man in der Gotik die Skelettbauweise bevorzugte, da diese mehr und größere Fenster zuließ, was gleichzeitig mehr Licht bedeutete, was für den gotischen Geist von Wichtigkeit war. Die Fenster sind dort so gestaltet, dass möglichst viel tragende Mauer zur Verfügung steht und trotzdem das Innere gut ausgeleuchtet ist, was sich bei Hallenkirchen schwieriger gestaltet, da hier der Obergaden im Langhaus wegfällt. Auch der Obergaden im Chor ist in Massivbauweise entstanden, nur die Kapellen im Kapellenkranz, die Schatzkammer, die Schreyerkapelle und die Sakristei sind in der Skelettbauweise errichtet, was man zum Beispiel auch an den großen, die Fläche ausfüllenden Fenster erkennen kann. Der untere Teil des Chors besteht aus Spitzbogenarkaden, die den Obergaden stützen. Die Ausnahme bildet die Schatzkammer, die vollkommen massiv erbaut ist. Von außen wird die Fassade durch Strebepfeiler gestützt, die von einer Fiale gekrönt werden und die an den äußeren Ecken der Westfassade als Diagonalstrebepfeiler errichtet wurden. Das Gewölbe, das erst 80 Jahre nach der Weihe eingezogen wurde, dient rein zur Zierde, weshalb es auch besonders reichhaltig gestaltet wurde. Das prächtig gestaltete Netzgewölbe im Chor mit seinen aufwendigen Schlusssteinen ist eine Besonderheit. Das Gewölbe wird im Innenraum von 22 Säulen getragen. Das Dach ist von Westen her ein Satteldach, an das sich im Osten, über dem Chorabschluss ein Zeltdach anschließt. Die Kapellen des Kapellenkranzes besitzen ein Pultdach. Der Chor selbst ist ein 7/12 Chor, was bedeutet, dass der Chor vorne mit sieben Ecken ein Halbrund bildet, das gesamt ein Zwölfeck bildet. Eine weitere Besonderheit, die man heute nicht mehr in Augenschein nehmen kann, hängt mit den ehemaligen Türmen des Münsters zusammen. Trotz ihrer Existenz wurde das Dach des Langhauses und des Chores auf demselben Niveau so gebaut, sodass eine Verbindung nach der Katastrophe möglich war. Auch wurden die Türme nicht fest mit dem Münster verzahnt, was heute als Indiz dafür gesehen wird, dass die vorhandene Lösung mit den beiden romanischen Türmen nicht für die Ewigkeit gedacht war. Außerdem war diese Konstruktion die Rettung des restlichen Münsters. Wären die Türme festverzahnt gewesen, hätte dies den Einsturz des gesamten Münsters bedeutet. thumb|[[Tympanon (Architektur)|Tympanon des Chorsüdportals (um 1360)]] Das der Innenraum größtenteils aus Maßen, die durch drei teilbar sind, besteht, ist wahrscheinlich nicht auf die Heiligkeit dieser Zahl zurückzuführen, wie dies meist behauptet wird, sonder auf das Parler’sche Grundmaß, das vermutlich 32 cm war. So beträgt die Höhe der skulptierten Konsolen am nördlichen Langhausportal 32 cm, die Fenstersohlbank der Chorkapellen 64 cm, und bei vielen verbauten Quadern taucht bzw. tauchte die Länge 32 cm auf. Außerdem kann man feststellen, dass die Quadraturzeichnung des Chorgrundrisses, des Chorportals und der Chorwand im Zentrum ein 32-cm-Quadrat enthält. Das Münster wurde aus Stubensandstein, der in der Gegend um Schwäbisch Gmünd ansteht, und Holz gebaut. Bei den zahlreichen Renovierungen und Ausbesserungen wurde aber im Laufe der Zeit unterschiedlicher Sandstein verbaut. Der größte Anteil von anderen Sorten bildet der Obernkirchener Sandstein aus Niedersachsen und der Rudersberger Sandstein. Zwischenzeitlich wurde auch Muschelkalk verbaut. Das Problem des Sandsteins ist, dass er sehr leicht Wasser aufnimmt und von den Schadstoffen in der Luft zersetzt wird, weshalb seine Lebensdauer sehr begrenzt ist. In der Zeit der zunehmenden Umweltverschmutzung wird dies immer mehr zum Kostenfaktor und Problem. Innenausstattung Altäre und Figuren thumb|upright|Der Sippenaltar in der Sebalduskapelle Beim Unglück 1497 wurden 22 Altäre im Münster zerstört, was den Schluss zulässt, dass dort noch weitere Altäre vorhanden waren, denn es war beim Einsturz nur Teile des Münsters betroffen. Heute ist der größte Teil der Altäre, wie auch der Hochaltar, neugotisch und im 19. Jahrhundert entstanden. Diese Altäre enthalten aber meist Teile der alten gotischen Altäre. Drei Altäre sind aus der gotischen Zeit erhalten, der Sippenaltar mit seinen vierzig Figuren, in der Schreyerkapelle, der Sebaldusaltar, dessen Bildertafeln aus der Werkstatt Albrecht Dürers stammen, in der zweiten Kapelle von rechts im Kapellenkranz, sowie der Johannisaltar in der dritten Kapelle von rechts im Kapellenkranz. Diese Altäre sind alle nicht mehr an ihren ursprünglichen Orten und wurden zum Teil geringfügig verändert. thumb|left|upright|Der Sebalduskapelle im Kapellenkranz mit Tafeln aus der Werkstatt Albrecht Dürers Die Chorscheitelkapelle stellt eine Besonderheit dar. Hier befindet sich das Heilige Grab, eine Figurengruppe um einen Sarkophagen von 1350 aus der Parler-Hütte, von der die wirklichkeitsgetreue Darstellung von Kleidung und Bewaffnung der Wächter bemerkenswert ist. An der linken Seitenwand ist eine Seccomalerei von 1430 der Beweinung Christi zu finden, die dem Meister der Lindauer Beweinung zugeschrieben wird. Über das Münster verteilt finden sich noch viele weitere Figuren der Parler-Hütte, die um 1350 entstanden sind. Einige Figuren sind hier von ihren ehemaligen Standorten an der Außenfassade nach innen verlegt worden. So befinden sich heute die fünf klugen Jungfrauen, die früher das Chorsüdportal zierten heute in der Schreyerkapelle (auch Sebalduskapelle oder Taufkapelle genannt). Der neugotische Hochaltar wurde anstelle des 1670 gebauten Vorgängeraltars von Ferdinand Ries vorne und von Hermann Wörmann hinten gestaltet. Die von Wörmann gestaltete Rückseite ist eine Ölbergdarstellung in Form eines Flügelaltares. Das Kruzifix auf der Vorderseite wurde schon um 1510 erstellt. Nach dem Zweiten Vatikanischen Konzil gab es im Münster mehrere Provisorien als Volksaltar, deshalb wurde durch die Münstergemeinde ein Wettbewerb zur Neugestaltung des Altarraumes ausgeschrieben. Diesen gewann der bekannte Architekt und Bildhauer Gottfried Böhm, doch wurde sein Entwurf auf Grund von einer Abstimmung innerhalb der Münstergemeinde nicht umgesetzt. Infolge dessen gab es einen weiteren Wettbewerb, bei dem der Krefelder Künstler Klaus Simon gewann. Der Altar welcher aus einer 150-jährigen Roteiche gefertigt ist wurde am 14. September 2009, dem Patrozinium des Münsters, von Bischof Gebhard Fürst geweiht. Altar als Ort der Eucharistie und Ambo als Ort des Wort Gottes bilden bei diesem Entwurf eine Einheit, da der Ambo in Kreuzform, dem ausgesägten Kreuz des Altares entspricht. Gestühl und Kanzel thumb|upright|Der neue Volksaltar von Klaus Simon aus einer 150-jährigen Roteiche gefertigt, rechts im Bild das rechte Chorgestühl Das 24-sitzige Chorgestühl ist in die Säulenzwischenräume eingepasst, und wurde nach dem Turmeinsturz als zweites Chorgestühl von Adolf Daucher 1550 erstellt. Die Sitze sowie die Pultwand, deren Felder mit Intarsien geschmückt sind, stammen höchstwahrscheinlich noch vom Vorgängergestühl. In dieser Zeit einzigartig waren die auf dem Gesims des Chorgestühls stehenden Doppelfiguren, die auf der Nordseite die Apostel darstellen und auf der Südseite die Propheten. Diese Figuren sind jeweils 1,30 m hoch und halten ein Band oder eine Tafel auf der ihr Name oder ein bezeichnender Spruch zu lesen ist.Die kunstvollen Wangen des Gestühls wurden 1724 geschaffen und 1973 bei der Erneuerung des Gestühls übernommen. Ebenfalls von Adolf Daucher wurde der mit perspektivischen Intarsien gezierte Kanzelkorb geschaffen, der 1551 am dritten nördlichen Rundpfeiler befestigt wurde. 1718 wurde der Schallschutz über dem Kanzelkorb befestigt, der dem Gmünder Peter Albrecht zugeschrieben wird. Orgel thumb|upright|Empore mit Orgelprospekt Nachdem schon 1530 eine kleine Orgel auf der Empore Erwähnung fand, wurde 1544 von Benedict Klotz aus Dinkelsbühl die erste Hauptorgel für das Heilig-Kreuz-Münster erbaut. Nach dem – dank einer testamentarischen Spende des Bürgermeisters Johann Burkhart Mössnang – Johann Michael Maucher 1688 das prunkvolle Orgelprospekt mit Empore schuf, wurde von Paul Prescher aus Nördlingen eine neue Hauptorgel für das Münster konzipiert, welche ca. 27 Register umfasste. 1878 wurde in das Prospekt eine neue Orgel der Firma Weigele aus Echterdingen eingesetzt, die nun 30 Register und zwei Manuale sowie ein Pedal enthielt. Keine hundert Jahre später wurde auch diese durch eine Orgel der Firma Johann Klais aus Bonn ersetzt. Am 25. September 1983 wurde die Klais-Orgel im Münster eingeweiht. Später wurde noch ein Röhrenglockenspiel eingebaut. Die Orgel ist über die Grenzen der Diözese für ihre klanglichen Möglichkeiten und ihre technische Präzision bekannt und genießt von international bekannten Organisten große Anerkennung. In das 11 Meter hohe Orgelprospekt, das von acht Atlanten getragen wird, wurde eine Orgel mit 56 Registern, drei Manualen, zirka 3800 Pfeifen und einem Pedal eingebaut. Kirchenmusikdirektor Hubert Beck und der Orgelbauer Hans-Gerd Klais konzipierten eine Orgel, die für ein breites Spektrum an Orgelmusik ausgelegt ist. Nachdem am Ende der 1990er Jahre ein Röhrenglockenspiel mit 25 Glockentönen eingebaut wurde, will die Heilig-Kreuz-Münstergemeinde in den kommenden Jahren mehrere zehntausende Euro in eine Erweiterung und Instandhaltung der Orgel investieren. 2009 wurde die gesamte Elektronik der Münsterorgel erneuert und im Oberwerk und Pedal im Hauptwerk eine Portunalflöte 8′ eingebaut. Berühmtheit erlangte die Münsterorgel auch durch das Festival Europäische Kirchenmusik, das jährlich in Schwäbisch Gmünd stattfindet und die regelmäßig im Münster stattfindenden Orchestermessen, die viele Besucher über die Stadtgrenze hinaus nach Schwäbisch Gmünd locken. Die Orgel gilt, neben Passau, als eine der bedeutendsten Orgeldenkmäler im süddeutschen Raum. Disposition von 1983 (Hubert Beck und Hans-Gerd Klais) – 2009 (Stephan Beck und Philipp Klais): thumb|Das Münster beherrscht bis heute das Bild der Altstadt von Schwäbisch Gmünd | style="vertical-align:top" | | style="vertical-align:top" | | style="vertical-align:top" | |} Fenster thumb|upright|Eines der Geyerfenster in einer Chorumgangkapelle Über die Verglasung des Münsters im Mittelalter ist nichts übermittelt worden, außer dass zur Rettung der nach der Katastrophe 1497 eingeschlossenen Christen, Fenster eingeschlagen wurden. Der älteste Glasmalereibestand im Münster befindet sich in der Sebalduskapelle. Teile der Glasmalerei stammen schon von 1506. An der „dürerischen Maria“ im Strahlenkranz hat der Gmünder Künstler Hans Baldung genannt Grien mitgewirkt. Auch die Verglasung der Schatzkammer ist älter als die restlichen Fenster im Münster, die im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert eingefügt wurden. Das gesamte Münster wurde mit Ausnahme der Sebalduskapelle und der Schatzkammer im 19. Jahrhundert zwischen 1856 und 1893 von verschiedenen Meistern neu verglast. Der größte Teil der Fenster wurde von Eduard Hecht erstellt. Hierbei wurden verschiedenste Motive verwendet. 1905 beziehungsweise 1906 wurde noch zwei Chorobergadenfenster in Kathedralglas gefertigt, bei denen nur farbiges Masswerk und Bordüren verwendet wurden. Die Rundfenster der Westfassade wurde 1957 neuverglast. Sehr kritisch wird heute die Einsetzung der Fenster Wilhelm Geyers in den östlichen Chorkapellen und den dazugehörigen Obergadenfenstern gesehen. Zwischen 1952 und 1967 wurden die Fenster, die den Kreuzweg, Ostern und Pfingsten zum Thema haben unten in kathedralen Blau und Rottönen und oben in Gelb- und Rottönen eingesetzt. Dabei wurde ohne Rücksicht die alte Verglasung zerstört. Die farbliche Gestaltung ist neben der Zerstörung ein weiterer großer Kritikpunkt, denn die unterschiedliche Farbigkeit und die Dunkelheit der Töne schaffen nicht den Ausgleich zu der dunklen Möblierung, wie es die hellen, aber trotzdem kräftig farbigen, Fenster des 19. Jahrhunderts getan haben. Münsterschatz thumb|upright|das Heilig-Kreuz-Reliquiar von 1440 am Patrozinium 2010 Der Münsterschatz des Heilig-Kreuz-Münsters ist mit über 300 Objekten aus 600 Jahren der umfangreichste Kirchenschatz in Baden-Württemberg. Dank der kontinuierlichen Stiftungen und Anschaffungen in jedem Jahrhundert ist auch eine besondere Vielfalt der Stile im Münsterschatz vorzufinden. Er wurde bis 1987 vollständig in der Schatzkammer des Münsters aufbewahrt und ist dort dank günstiger Umstände weitestgehend vollständig erhalten geblieben. Da er immer nur teilweise und meist nur an hohen Feiertagen für die Gläubigen zu sehen war, beschloss die Münstergemeinde 1987 einen Teil des Münsterschatzes als Dauerleihgabe dem städtischen Museum im Prediger in Schwäbisch Gmünd zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit er ganzjährig bewundert werden kann. Bis heute werden an den jeweiligen Feiertagen die für den Gottesdienst üblichen Teile des Münsterschatzes im Gottesdienst eingesetzt und für diese Zeit vom Museum zurück in die Münsterschatzkammer überführt. Das älteste und kostbarste Stück des Münsterschatzes stellt das Heilig-Kreuz-Reliquiar da, das immer zum Patrozinium im Münster zu sehen ist. Das um 1440 geschaffene silberne, zum Teil vergoldete und mit blauem Email verzierte Kreuz enthält ein in Gold eingefasstes Stück Holz, das vom Kreuz Christi stammen soll. Der Splitter des Kreuzes wurde von Staufer Konrad III. im 12. Jahrhundert nach Gmünd gebracht. Ebenfalls aus dem 15. Jahrhundert stammt eine große gotische Turmmonstranz, die einem Querschnitt durch eine gotische Basilika gleicht, mit Strebepfeiler, Fialen, Maßwerk und Wasserspeier. Unter vielen weiteren Monstranzen im Kirchenschatz haben noch zwei besondere Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Die eine Monstranz wurde um 1700 in Ulm gefertigt und verbindet die Renaissance mit dem Barock. Die andere wird auch Strahlenmonstranz genannt. Diese besonders große und filigrane Monstranz ist aus vergoldetem Silber geschaffen. Ihr Fuß wird durch einen geflügelten Engel gebildet. Große silberne Relieffiguren, die paarweise angelegt sind, zieren die Oberfläche. Die meisten Stücke des Kirchenschatzes sind Reliquienträger sowie Gebrauchsgegenstände des Gottesdienstes: Kelche, Kännchen, Weihrauchfässer, Schalen, Leuchter etc. Von ihnen existieren meist mehrere Generationen, so enthält der Münsterschatz alleine fünf Weihrauchfässer. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit verdient darunter die um 1700 vom Augsburger Goldschmied Michael Mair angefertigte Prunkgarnitur. Hierzu zählen neben der Strahlenmonstranz auch ein mit Rubinen und Brillanten besetzter Kelch, der zusätzlich noch mit Emailmedaillons verziert ist, und diverse andere Stücke. Glocken thumb|upright|[[Glockenturm (Schwäbisch Gmünd)|Glockenturm des Münsters mit dem Löwenbrunnen im Vordergrund]] → Hauptartikel Glockenturm (Schwäbisch Gmünd) Das große Geläute des Münsters wurde nach dem Einsturz der Türme 1497 in den Glockenturm verlegt. Im Dachreiter des Münsters befinden sich zwei weitere kleinere Glocken, wobei die erste Glocke ursprünglich für den Dachreiter gegossen wurde und die zweite vom St. Salvator in Schwäbisch Gmünd stammt, da ihre Vorgängerin zersprungen ist. Diese beiden Glocken wurden beide von Christian Victor Herold aus Nürnberg gegossen. Außerdem befinden sich im Münster noch eine Sanctusglocke im Chor und eine Sakristeiglocke. Kollegiatstift Die Stadtpfarrkirche wurde am 31. Oktober 1761 durch den Bischof Joseph I. von Augsburg zur Stifts- und Kollegialkirche erhoben. Von diesem Punkt an gab es ein Stiftsdekan und Stiftspropst. Die Kapläne der Stadt wurden zu Kanoniker. Die damit verbunde Gründung des Stadtkapitels hatte die ersehnte Abspaltung vom Landekapitel zur Folge. Diese wurde, neben den Stadtgeistlichen, auch vom damaligen Bürgermeister der Reichstadt Joseph Fredinand Anton Storr von Ostrach forciert. Der Grund hierfür war, dass 1753 anstatt eines Gmünder Geistlichen der Dorfpfarrer Schedel von Eschach zum Dekan gewählt wurde. thumb|upright|der südöstliche Münsterplatz: Frontal die Münsterbauhütte, rechts daneben das Tor zum Pfarrhaus des Münsterpfarrers, anschließend das Kapitelshaus des Kollegiatstiftes Das Stadtkapitel war mit einer eigenen Rechtsfähigkeit ausgestattet. Außerdem besaß es das Recht der freien Vermögensverwaltung und der Abhaltung von Kapitelsversammlungen. 1802 wurde die Stadt württembergisch, weshalb alle geistlichen Institutionen inklusive der Klöster aufgehoben wurden. So kam es am 21. Juli 1803 zur Auflösung des Kapitels. Das Vermögen wurde aufgelöst und die umfangreiche Kapitelsbibliothek ging an das Gmünder Stadtarchiv. Heute erinnert das, immer noch von der Münstergemeinde genutzte, Kapitelshaus am Münsterplatz an das Stadtkapitel. Erhalt Die Münstergemeinde unterhält für den Erhalt des Münsters mit seinen Fialen eine Bauhütte sowie einen Münsterarchitekten, die neben den langfristig geplanten Renovierungsarbeiten auch die ständig kurzfristig anfallenden Ausbesserungsarbeiten übernehmen. Um neben den Zuschüssen und Gemeindevermögen noch eine weitere Finanzierungsmöglichkeit der Unterhaltskosten zu bilden wurde der Münsterbauverein gegründet. Neben dem Sammeln von Spenden sensibilisiert er auch die Bevölkerung durch Vorträge und Aktionen für die historische Bausubstanz. Trotzdem ist der Erhalt dieser großen Menge an historischer Bausubstanz immer wieder eine Herausforderung für die Münstergemeinde. Gemeinde thumb|upright|Chor (ab 1351) Das Münster ist die Gemeindekirche der katholischen Heilig-Kreuz-Münstergemeinde und Hauptkirche der Seelsorgeeinheit Schwäbisch Gmünd-Mitte, welche die Seelsorgeeinheit 17 des Dekanates Ostalb ist. Ebenfalls ist das Heilig-Kreuz-Münster die Gemeindekirche für die Belegenheitsgemeinde der Münstergemeinde, die italienische Gemeinde San Giovanni Bosco. Im Heilig-Kreuz-Münster findet täglich mindestens eine Heilige Messe statt, am Sonntag gibt es meist vier Heilige Messen, wobei eine Messe in italienischer Sprache stattfindet. Neben dem internen Gemeindeleben findet in Schwäbisch Gmünd eine große Vernetzung zwischen den Gemeinden statt. Die Seelsorgeeinheit Schwäbisch Gmünd-Mitte besteht aus den Gemeinden St. Franziskus, St. Michael, St. Peter und Paul, San Giovanni Bosco, St. Nicola Tavelic, Barmherziger Jesus und Heilig-Kreuz-Münster die mit fünf Pfarrer und einem Vikar eine besonders gute geistliche Versorgung genießen. Die Seelsorgeeinheit ist mit Träger der Gmünder Jugendkirche, einer ökumenischen Jugendkirche, die in der Fialkirche des Münsters, der Johanniskirche beheimatet ist. Filialkirchen und Kapellen des Münsters: * Johanniskirche * Wallfahrtskirche St. Salvator * St. Josef * St. Katharina * Dreifaltigkeitskapelle Außerdem befinden sich auf dem Gebiet der Gemeinde noch viele Kapellen in privaten Häusern, in Ordenshäusern, in Pflegeheimen etc., sowie das Kloster der Franziskanerinnen der ewigen Anbetung. Literatur * Richard Strobel, Landesdenkmalamt Baden Württemberg: Die Kunstdenkmäler der Stadt Schwäbisch Gmünd. Band 1, Stadtbaugeschichte, Stadtbefestigung, Heiligkreuzmünster; Deutscher Kunstverlag, München 2003; ISBN 3-422-06381-1. * Hermann Kissling: Das Münster in Schwäbisch Gmünd, Studien zur Baugeschichte, Plastik und Ausstattung. Geschichtsverein Schwäbisch Gmünd 1975. * Münsterbauverein Schwäbisch Gmünd (Hrsg.): Heilig-Kreuz-Münster zu Schwäbisch Gmünd, Einhornverlag, 1987, ISBN 3-92170343-3. * Monika Boosen: Das Heilig-Kreuz-Münster in Schwäbisch Gmünd. Einhornverlag, Schwäbisch Gmünd 1999, ISBN 3-927654-69-8. * Museum im Prediger Schwäbisch Gmünd: Glanz des Glaubens, der Münsterschatz vom Schwäbisch Gmünd. Museumskatalog Nr. 23, Einhornverlag, Schwäbisch Gmünd 2003, ISBN 3-936988-00-5. Weblinks * Homepage der Münstergemeinde Heilig Kreuz * * * Vorentwurf für die Neugestaltung des Altarraumes, mit Bauplänen Schwabisch Gmund, Munster Schwabisch Gmund Schwabisch Gmund Kategorie:Schwäbisch Gmünd Schwabisch Gmund Schwabisch Gmund Heilig Kreuz Schwabisch Gmund Schwabisch Gmund, Heilig-Kreuz-Munster